In display devices used in cellphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., there is demand for narrowing frames from the perspective of performance, design, etc. As an example of the trend of narrowing frames, recently, a display device using a flexible display panel and having curved edges have been developed.
In the case of forming a curved display panel, wrinkles may be developed on the display panel. In a display device having a liquid crystal layer, such wrinkles make the thickness of the liquid crystal layer uneven and eventually cause display trouble in some cases.